In this third, transitional, cycle of the Cardiovascular COBRE grant we request continued support for the operation and expansion of the Mouse Physiology Core (MPC) as we seek to create a critical and sustainable resource for the biomedical research effort in our School and State. The MPC has been intensively utilized by all of our junior investigators as well as more senior investigators. The MPC has been a vital part of the projects that have been conducted by every investigator at the Center for Cardiovascular Research. Investigators outside of our Center have been utilizing the core at an increased frequency, and we have substantial interest from local biotechnology companies as well. Thus the Core is fulfilling its overall purpose of providing a set of expertise and methods required for modern biomedical investigation at our new Medical School. The three goals of each of our cores are service, education, and innovation. Our aims will support these goals: Aim 1. Provide comprehensive cardiovascular mouse phenotyping and manipulation to an increasing number of investigators in the CCR, the Medical School, the University, and beyond. Our priority in this cores to provide convenient, inexpensive, and reliable access to the basic physiology and phenotyping services. This will include diagnostic evaluation and measures to stress cardiovascular physiology. Aim 2. Provide education and instruction in the resources and capabilities of the Core. This will include training students and technicians in echocardiography and surgery, enhancing the skills of the technicians in the Core, and providing consultation for optimal design of animal experiments. Aim 3. Develop new methods and capabilities for assessing and investigating the mouse heart and vasculature. The Core will also continue to support exploration of new ideas that relate to cardiovascular experimentation in the mouse. This will include acquiring skills for catheterization and ventricular hemodynamics, and continued efforts to increase the efficiency of Ultrasound Targeted Microbubble Destruction as a method for genetic modification of the murine heart.